pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Shower Room
The Shower Room is a dungeon found in the Perplexing Pool area of Pikmin 2, the sublevels of which are mostly in the Tile Lands style. To access the cave, a bridge must be built across the lake behind the landing area so that Yellow Pikmin can cross to build the electric gate there. Blues are needed next in order to destroy the rock formation covering the cave entrance, allowing Pikmin of other colours to approach it more easily. It is possible to avoid building the bridge by throwing blues while running to land near the cave and unblock it. This allows yellows to approach the gate without the use of the bridge. It is also possible to enter the cave without destroying that gate via the scales glitch; other types of Pikmin can be brought in by having the other captain bring them to the cave area and whistling him with the one behind the gate. In the NTSC version of this cave, there are 1220 Pokos worth of treasure. In the PAL version of this cave, there are 1240 Pokos worth of treasure. Treasures # #*Merciless Extractor (NTSC) / Broken Food Master (PAL) # #*Sud Generator #*Durable Energy Cell # #*Mirrored Stage #*Vorpal Platter #*Scrumptious Shell # #*Arboreal Frippery # #*Broken Food Master (NTSC) / Merciless Extractor (PAL) #*Endless Repository (NTSC) / Permanent Container (PAL) #*Pondering Emblem (NTSC) / Happiness Emblem (PAL) # #*Rubber Ugly #*Behemoth Jaw #*Abstract Masterpiece (NTSC) / Plentiful Tank (PAL) # #*Amplified Amplifier Enemies *Anode Dweevil *Bumbling Snitchbug *Doodlebug *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Fiery Blowhog *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Hermit Crawmad *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Munge Dweevil *Orange Bulborb *Unmarked Spectralids *Volatile Dweevil *Water Dumple *Watery Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Wogpole *Wollywog *'Boss: Ranging Bloyster' Sublevel 1 Enemies: Wogpoles, two Wollywogs (one falls from the ceiling), two Watery Blowhogs Treasures: Merciless Extractor (NTSC) / Divine Cooking Tool (PAL) Electric generators should block the paths, sometimes with Watery Blowhogs nearby. In this instace, Yellow Pikmin should still be used to shut off the generators because they can still be easily saved from any water. Apart from the enemies, some boulders may fall from the ceiling. However, the level has a simple layout, so the treasure should be easy to find. Sublevel 2 Enemies: Orange Bulborb, Dwarf Orange Bulborbs, Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat Treasures: Sud Generator, Durable Energy Cell Apart from the boulders, Dwarf Orange Bulborbs fall from the ceiling aswell. They could become a nusiance when attacking the Jellyfloat or the larger Orange Bulborb. Sublevel 3 Enemies: Greater Spotted Jellyfloat, Lesser Spotted Jellyfloats, Wollywog (falls from ceiling), Hermit Crawmad, Water Dumple Treasures: Mirrored Stage, Vorpal Platter, Scrumptious Shell Sometimes this level has 6-7 enemies all gathered in one spot; should this happen, a bitter spray would be recommended, or regenerating the level with reset. Be prepared for any Water Dumples that drop from above. Sublevel 4 Enemies: Unmarked Spectralids Treasures: Arboreal Frippery A very large rest level. There are also some Queen Candypop Buds here. Also, if you need to leave, there is a geyser available. Although water flows through the pipes, it is shallow enough so that any Pikmin type can pass through without any trouble. Sublevel 5 Enemies: Withering Blowhogs, Fiery Blowhogs, Dwarf Orange Bulborb, Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat (Behind a fence, uncommon), Munge Dweevil (Behind a fence with a treasure, very uncommon) Treasures: Broken Food Master (NTSC) / Merciless Extractor (PAL) Endless Repository (NTSC) / Permanent Container (PAL) Pondering Emblem (NTSC) / Happiness Emblem (PAL) In rare occasions, a Fiery- and Withering Blowhog are behind a gate that must be destroyed to collect treasure. Not only does this mean that one can only use Red Pikmin, but that these will also be deflowered. Restarting this layout is highly recommended. Also, some fire geysers could pose a threat to non-reds. Sublevel 6 Enemies: Anode Dweevil, Munge Dweevil, Volatile Dweevil, Bumbling Snitchbug Orange Bulborb, Dwarf Orange Bulborb, Doodlebug Treasures: Rubber Ugly, Behemoth Jaw, Abstract Masterpiece (NTSC) / Plentiful Tank (PAL) The first thing one should do is set off the Volatile Dweevil that is hiding in one of the pipes. The Orange Bulborb may be sitting in front of the Rubber Duck; also, just like the volatile one, all Dweevils are hiding in the pipes, so they could take treasures that are being carried by Pikmin. One good way to deal with Dweevils is to throw a Purple Pikmin at or near it to stun it, but do not throw Purples at Volatile Dweevils, since the Pikmin will very likely be killed in the following explosion. Sublevel 7 Boss Enemy: Ranging Bloyster Treasure: Amplified Amplifier Some gates have to be torn down to get to the Bloyster. Be careful, as sometimes his tongues can reach through the gate. See the link here for a very effective strategy.